Promise
by Jakia
Summary: Zuko has a conversation with his newborn daughters shortly after they are born. [zutara with kids one shot]


_A/N: I already told you--when I'm emotional, I write. And I love my zutara twins. Hence, a new fic:_

**Promise**

I always wanted children. I suppose that came from the fact that my father never wanted my sister or me. No, if it were up to my father, he would have never had children. But he was Fire Lord, and the Fire Lord is expected to breed heirs.

My father didn't want children; he wanted clones of himself--a boy who would be just like him and agree to his prospect of world domination, and I suppose, in a way, he got that. Only his clone wasn't a boy, but a girl—a prodigy.

My sister. Your aunt.

Ha! And look where we are now! I'm the Fire Lord, and my sister is in exile.

Funny how life will turn around and bite you on the ass like that, huh?

No, don't repeat—forget I said that. You don't need to be learning such language—you are less than a few hours old, and already I've messed up! I hope this is isn't a sign of things to come. I'd rather not end up like the rest of my family, if you don't mind.

You see, baby girl, your daddy didn't have the greatest of a home life as a child. My parents hated each other and often pitted my sister and I against one another in their arguments.

That's one thing you have going for you, baby girl. No one can ever tell your parents hate each other, because if they do, it's a lie. I love your mother with all my heart and soul and mind, and would gladly give my life in place of hers. And I would for you and your sister, too, so don't you forget that.

I feel like I've failed as a parent already. I missed your birth, and for that, you'll have to forgive me, baby girl. I missed yours and your sister's (_twins_) both, and I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for that. I wanted to be there, holding your mother's hand as you two came into the world for the first time, but I couldn't. Being the Fire Lord _does_ have a few disadvantages, you know, and one of those is having Council with the leaders of other nations. I couldn't just tell the Earth King, "Hey, I'm sorry you traveled a few thousand miles to have this meeting with me, but we're going to have to postpone it for a while—my twins are being born at the moment."

I wanted to, but Uncle (Grandpa to you, Little Miss) held me back. It seemed like the longest meeting in the world, but I stayed through it.

I would have never forgiven myself if something had gone wrong during your birth.

Your mother wanted me to wait until morning, claiming that you two have just fallen asleep, and if I held you, it would wake you up. But I could not sleep knowing my daughters were in the next room, and I had yet to see or hold them. So here I am, a little after midnight, and I'm holding you.

And your still asleep in my arms now, aren't you, baby girl? My little Kita Lian—that's what I'm going to name you.

Your mother didn't name you yet—she wanted to wait for me, and I'm glad she did. I wanted to name one of you after my mother, and she didn't know that.

Yes, Kita, that was my mother's name. Your Grandmother. She's dead now, but that's not really the point. Just promise me one thing: Don't follow in her footsteps. My mother lived a hard and difficult life, died young, and I do not want you to have to follow that legacy.

Shh, now, baby girl! You were so sound asleep, and now you're going to wake your sister and then I'll _really_ hear it from your mothe—

_Oh_.

Well, Katara didn't tell me that. I'm definitely naming you Kita now--I sort of have to.

Your mother didn't tell me you had gold eyes.

Does your sister—no, I remember Katara _definitely_ telling me one of you had blue eyes, but I didn't know you had gold ones.

She's so proud of you, you know, your mother is. She was telling me earlier about how happy she was to hold you both for the first time. I understand that now—Just by holding you, I feel proud. You're my daughter, I brought you into this world…and you're just so fragile, I'm afraid I might break you just by holding you.

I wonder, will you be a firebender? A waterbender? Maybe not even a bender at all? You'll be strong, whatever you do. I can feel it. For someone so little, you possess such _strength_, Kita Lian.

And you, too, other baby. Yes, I see that you're awake now, too. Jealous? Don't be--I'd hold you both, but I'm afraid I might drop one of you. I don't trust myself enough to hold on to you both.

Oh, look at those blue eyes! I'll wait until your mother wakes up to name you, as she might be mad at me already for naming Kita. Here, Kita, I'll put you beside your sister—maybe you can both listen to me now.

Since your both up, I guess I'll go ahead and introduce myself, properly, at least.

Hello baby girls. I'm Lord Zuko, the Fire Lord, but that's just Daddy to you two.

I want to make sure we're clear on a few things, girls. My baby girls.

Girls.

…

_Girls_.

…

My sweet and innocent baby _girls_.

Oh _no_.

Okay, take a deep breath, Zuko--you know what, I can get through this.

First rule, girls: No boys. Period. _Ever!_

Got that? Good girls. Maybe I can raise you right after all.

Secondly, I'll never put one of you before the other. My parents did that to me and it was horrible. I love you both equally and I always will. I'll never pick a favorite, and I know your mother won't either.

Third, I won't put you two in an arranged marriage. I escaped having to go through an arranged marriage because I was exiled, but I still won't put you two in one. I'd rather you two marry for love. I love your mother, and it was the best thing that ever happened to me.

I promise I'll accept whomever you fall in love with, baby girls. You want to marry a cabbage merchant, I'll support you a 110 of the way, girls.

Except that you aren't getting married, _ever_ (no boys, remember?), so we won't have to worry about that rule, will we?

Last, I promise to teach you acceptance. If it was not for Uncle, I might've never fallen for your mother because I wouldn't have been able to accept her.

That's something you girls need to know now: Your different, in more ways that one.

It comes from your mother and me really. You see, I'm a firebender, and your mother is a waterbender. Strange, but that's how love works, girls. You can't control it anymore than you can control the moon and the sun, girls.

People may try to hurt you because of this, and my advice is this: Fight them back. I know my girls are strong, you'll be able to--I know you will.

And if you can't? Come find Daddy. I'll take care of them.

I _promise_ you that.

"Zuko, what are you doing?"

"Checking up on the girls—"

"They're asleep, love."

So they are. Guess you feel asleep while I was talking, huh? I have been talking for a while, haven't? Don't do it when you're older though, it'll get you in trouble.

My wife, your mother, walks over and tucks you two in, kissing each of you pleasantly on the forehead.

"Were you talking to them?" She asks as we leave the room, and I nod.

She laughs. "Was it was a pleasant conversation?"

"I think they learned something from it, yeah." I admit, and she smiles.

"I'm glad." She kisses my cheek and holds my hand as we walk back to our room.

Goodnight, my girls. I love you both—_don't forget that_—and sweet dreams.

I hope you learned something.

XXX  
:End:

Hope you liked it/aren't get sick of me yet! Jak


End file.
